


On the Road

by NatCastro, nekomasgirlbr



Series: classic spn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 01, Slow Build, Smut, Supernatural Elements, The girls have a jeep, and dean girl has a bike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatCastro/pseuds/NatCastro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomasgirlbr/pseuds/nekomasgirlbr
Summary: When two best friends become hunters they don’t really realize what they are in for until their paths enter-twine with the infamous Winchester brothers. Now they find themselves in a world much much crazier than they once thought they knew.-because the only people for me are the mad ones,the ones who are mad to live, mad to talk, mad to be saved, desirous of everything at the same time,the ones who never yawn or say a commonplace thing, but burn, burn, burn like fabulous yellow roman candlesexploding like spiders across the stars and in the middle you see the blue centerlight pop and everybody goes “Awww!”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Me and Nat just started binging spn since the beginning and when we came to read some fanfiction we missed some classic spn fanfiction.  
> So we decided to write it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Key:  
> Sam's girl name [s/g]  
> Dean's girl name [d/g]  
> Castiel's girls name [c/g]  
> (More to be added)  
> (if you use mozilla, there is this AWESOME pluggin that makes you change this key to your name.  
> https://addons.mozilla.org/pt-BR/firefox/addon/foxreplace/)

1999

  
      The first time it happened, they were both at [s/g]’s place. Since she was the only one with a high paying job, even if it was with her father, and an apartment she only had to share with her younger brother, her place was their usual hangout place. The two girls were having a normal movie night and since she won the fight, they were watching a horror movie and [d/g] had just ordered some pizzas. As soon as she hung up, her phone started to ring back up again. She was about to press the green button when they hung up, and when she called back it said that the number didn’t exist.  
      They laughed it off as a hilarious start for their nights.  
      The second time it happened, it was only an annoying number that kept calling  until [s/g] had to turn off her phone.  
      Then it started to happen every time they were together. The goddamned number would call at least once every time they met. And they always got the same answer: ‘This line doesn’t exist’.  They even knew the number by heart when they both decided it was time to go to the police.  
      Nothing happened. They said they were going to ‘keep a lookout’ and the fucking number kept calling even after being blocked for the both of them.  
     [s/g] got sick of it. She was always the bold one, so she decided to do something herself. And of course [d/g] joined her. And, with the help of the coolest tech girl they ever met, [c/g] got the freak’s address and the two were happy to finally put the 8 years they spend training krav maga to some use.  
  
      Ironically enough, it was late october and soon to be Halloween. They left [s/g]’s house on a evening, armed only with nothing but themselves and some liquid courage and went straight to the address [c/g] gave them. As soon as they got there, [s/g] rolled her eyes, unamused. Of course it would be in a weird part of town, right?  
      The weather was colder than they expected, so [d/g] was hugging herself while going to the door. The house didn’t look so old, and upstairs all the lights were on. She rang the doorbell and at the same time all the lights in the house lit up.  
      They waited a few seconds for something to happen, but they were met with the same quiet as when they arrived. If it weren’t for the lights they’d guess no one was even home, but the lights just turned on, so someone must be inside. At least that’s what they thought.  
      [s/g] got fed up pretty quickly so she started to bang on the door and somewhere along the tenth time she slammed her fist to the door it opened. The door led to an open living room and no one in  sight. Sharing an intrigued look they went inside. Just as they stepped inside the weirdly silent house the door slammed shut and all the lights went out.


	2. 1. On the Road

2005

      It was a good sunny day. The sun was up and hot, but the wind going through her head chilled her enough. Three Days Grace was playing on the radio and this time it was [s/g] who was behind the wheel. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and her sunglasses were almost falling of her face because of how hard she was laughing at [d/g] who, even though she knew the song, she didn’t know how to sing it all the way and so tried to sing failing miserably.  
_“I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY DO I LOVE YOU?”_  
      [d/g] only knew the chorus of the song, so as soon it started she closed her eyes, screaming the words. She was wearing green sunglasses to match the color of her hair, which was getting messier by the second. But she didn’t care, she wanted to feel the wind and the happiness of a job well done.  
      The only good part about working cases with rich people involved was the rewards. And don’t mind them, of course, but if they are going to keep risking their lives to protect them, yes of course they accepted the nice gesture. And this time the nice gesture worthed 2 fucking thousand dollars.  
      It was saturday and they had just had lunch. Both girls were happy to have a weekend off, and as soon as they got the money they thought the same thing: Atlanta. As soon as they checked in the hotel, [s/g] was already taking a lime-flavoured vodka bottle of out her bag while going up in the elevator.  
“I know it’s only 1 p.m. but I don’t fucking careeeee!” She said, opening up the bottle.  
“Don’t worry, babe.” [d/g] straightened up her backpack on her shoulders, smiling mischievously. “We can even get high like right now if your little heart want to.”  
“Fuck yeah. That’s what I’m talking about!”  
  
      [s/g] felt hot, but that was normal for her. But somehow she felt even hotter, moving right next to some hot guy who had just bought her a drink. She shouldn’t have been drinking after smoking but she didn’t care. There was only the beat, the guitar solo and how she felt, and she felt so, so good having those guy’s hands on her waist. She was drinking her blue lagoon like it was water, and thank god they were playing some cool old rock songs for her to dance.  
_“Pour some sugar on me! In the name of love!”_  
  
_“I’m hot, sticky and sweet! From my head to my feet, yeah!”_  
      [d/g], on the other hand, didn’t know that stuff like that happened in real life, but there she was standing on top of the bar counter, dancing and singing to Def Leppard while drinking her Stella. She just loved this song, and as soon as her bottle was empty someone handed her another one already open.  
      Holly dude, she loved Atlanta. She loved to be feeling that way.  
      It was nice not to think about cases and lores and shit. [d/g] felt like flying high, thanks to the blunt both of them smoked earlier. The music changed and she hopped off the bar, walking to a couch while searching for [s/g]. Soon she found her, and [d/g] smiled, happy. She was kissing the hot guy from before.  
      She took of the phone of her pocket and her smile got even bigger. [c/g] had just texted her.  
  
_Heard another story about_  
_those Winchester guys._  
_It was a spirit, appearing_  
_like bloody-mary._  
_That sounds so cool!_

  
_come on, baby._  
_you know people died,_  
_right?_

_Still, so cool._

_you are weirdly obsessed_  
_with those guys._  
_weird._

 _Sorry._  
_I just need to keep an eye_  
_out for the competition._  
_And they are cute, too._

 _send me a pic later then_  
_me and [s/g] are out dancing_  
_rn, shaking our booty and_  
_shit_

 _Have fun for me!_  
_I’ll send your next case_  
_tomorrow morning then._  
_Miss you two! <3_

 _we miss you too_  
_xxx_  
_love you, baby!_

     These times were the times when [c/g] most wanted to hunt. She was good at it, but she had a hard time lately. Leaving the house and just being on the road. It wasn’t a life for her anymore. So she did the next best thing she could think of and became a tech girl, a guide, a whatever-you-need to the girls. They’ve been friends for forever now and it gave her some peace knowing they had each other and she could keep an eye on them from where she was.  
     Back on track [c/g] was looking for things that weren’t so far from where the girls were. God knows what time they’d wake up, so being on the road for too long would help a total of no one. She admittedly skipped over some things that may have shown a red flag, but that was all okay for them to deal later. Something a lot freakier came to her attention.  
“SORORITY HOME TO BIZARRE MASSACRE.”  
“EIGHT STUDENTS OF HANNIBAL-LA GRANGE COLLEGE WERE BRUTALLY MURDERED IN WHAT POLICE CONSIDERS TO BE SATANIC RITUALS.”  
“TWO STUDENTS SURVIVED LOCAL COLLEGE MASSACRE.”  
     Well, if that didn’t catch a hunters attention then [c/g] didn’t know what would. This was also fresh out of the oven. That happened just yesterday. So if they wanted a head started she had to get those girls moving their asses to Hannibal, Missouri. She couldn’t hold her laugh when she said the town’s name out loud. A case in a city named Hannibal was as cool as that bloody-mary stuff both Winchesters had.  
“Take that, boys!” She cheered as she sent a text with what she had already gathered to [d/g]’s phone. There’s just no way she was checking her messages before noon.  
  
      [d/g] woke up wearing just a T-shirt and her panties. She was spread out on the pull out couch. Damn that night sure did a number on them. [s/g] was still asleep and snoring a little from the mountain of blankets on the bed. [d/g] only knew it was her friend because she knew that snore well.  
      Looking down at her bag which was left on the floor with some of her things falling out she saw her phone. Almost dead, but still hanging on. There were two messages and a lost call from [c/g]. The girl was a paranoid mess and kept checking up on them every morning and every night.  
  
_Tried calling you,_  
_but I’m pretty sure you’re too_  
_wasted to know your own name._  
_Much less pick up the phone._  
_I have a lead on a new case._  
_And guess what? It’s on Missouri_  
_And it’s called Hannibal, [s/g]’s_  
_gonna love it._  
  
      [d/g] was half asleep when she started to read the message, but now she was full on awake. She couldn’t believe there really was a town named Hannibal. Rushing to take a shower she threw a shoe at where the snore came from and heard [s/g] groan just before closing the bathroom door.  
“Get ready, woman! We’re headed to Hannibal!.” [d/g] screamed from the bathroom.  
  
      [s/g] looked up from where she was thrown in bed and padded the sheets so she could see the closed bathroom door. Did she hear her right? That Lecter guy was from Baltimore, were they going to fucking Maryland?  
“Why in… what?” she asked to herself mid yawn.  
  
      The girls got ready to head down to Hannibal and by noon they hit the road. [d/g] was sporting a super hangover so she was taking in the view with her sunglasses and a cigarette on her lips as [s/g] drove by endless fields. The sky was clear as day and they couldn’t ask for a better weather for them to drive around with the wind in their faces.  
“How long ‘til we get there?” [d/g] asked while changing the CD’s.  
“Baby, we just passed Nashville. I think at least more 7 hours on the road.”  
“What are you waiting for then? Hit it!” [d/g] said while turning up the music. “Gimme more 2 hours of sleep and i’ll be fine to drive, kay’?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos makes us high.  
> please leave some! <3
> 
> Meet us here:  
> theamazingcatwoman.tumblr.com and getmespidey.tumblr.com


End file.
